Couleurs Uniques
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Colors Week - Les couleurs sont partout. Elles font partie de notre quotidien, de nos vies. Et pourtant, personne ne se rend compte à quel point une couleur correspond à un seul individu. Que, comme chaque personne de ce monde, chacune est unique. / UA. Elle dansait et jouait du violon. Il était attiré par elle. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans l'Opéra Rouge. Enfin...
1. Etreinte de cendre - Igneel

**Ohayo minna ! Et voici... *tin tin din tin tin din* ma contribution à la Color Week organisée par le forum Fairies Fans (que je poste à l'heure, pour une fois...) ! On va donc commencer avec le thème "Cendre". Je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée, mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter les musiques que je vous propose juste au-dessus du texte, elles ont souvent un lien étroit avec le texte.**

* * *

_**Genre :**_ General

_**Rating :** _K

**_Personnages :_ **Igneel, OC

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Musique **

**Lindsey Stirling - Song of the caged bird**

* * *

**Étreinte de cendres**

_« Mon cœur, si doux à prendre entre tes mains, ouvre-le, ce n'est rien qu'un peu de cendre.» - Paul-Jean Toulet_

* * *

Enchaîné.

Ses ailes, enroulées de chaînes. Son corps, prisonnier de ces cordes indestructibles. Son esprit, otage d'un serpent l'enveloppant de ses anneaux.

Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Juste des centaines de bougies éteintes. Personne ne les avait jamais allumées, elles étaient vierges de toute flamme. Mais, pourtant, elles avaient la couleur grise de celles déjà consumées depuis longtemps. Des ampoules brisées gisaient en amas au coin de la pièce. Une belle cheminée en pierre remplie à ras-bord de bois le narguait près de la fenêtre fermée. Il faisait trop sombre. Il faisait trop froid. Le désespoir régnait en maitre entre ces quatre murs. Tout était gris, terne. Comme de la cendre. Igneel avait eu l'occasion de contempler la couleur ô combien vide de cette matière plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et plus il la voyait, plus il la détestait.

Il poussa un hurlement. Mais rien, à part l'écho de sa propre voix, ne lui répondit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il sentait la morsure polaire sur ses écailles. Il était seul.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait une fillette. Elle l'observait de ses grands yeux gris monotones. Des mèches roses lui effleurèrent le visage. De sa longue robe dégringolaient des particules de cendre, qui remontaient ensuite pour se perdre dans le creux de ses épaules. Malgré la couleur fade de sa tenue et de ses yeux, elle rayonnait dans la pénombre, comme un minuscule soleil gris. Comment était-elle entrée ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'y avait pas de porte. Les volets étaient clos et bardés de planches en métal empoussiérées. La petite fille tendit lentement la main vers son museau et le toucha des bout des doigts. À peine sa peau entra-t-elle en contact avec ses écailles que les bougies s'allumèrent brusquement. Il sursauta, mais ne rompit pas le contact. Seulement, les flammes que les bougies dégageaient n'étaient ni oranges, ni bleues, et encore moins jaunes. Elles étaient grises. Un gris qui se confondait avec le sol parsemé de poudre. Pourtant, elles étaient aussi lumineuses que de vraies flammes. Il accentua la pression jusqu'à ce que les deux mains de la fillette se retrouvent sur son museau. Les ampoules, autrefois cassées, se reformèrent lentement. La petite fille se rapprocha doucement et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Les ampoules se mirent à luire, tout d'abord faiblement, puis devinrent de plus en plus lumineuses. Il ferma les yeux. Elle serra un peu plus fort sa nuque. La cheminée s'alluma, un feu sombre crépita dans l'âtre, faisant danser leurs deux ombres sur les murs de pierre. La fillette redressa la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son museau. Les flammes s'intensifièrent sur les bougies et dans la cheminée. Les ampoules s'envolèrent vers le plafond.

Soudain, la petite fille se détacha de lui. Et tout fût rompu. Il n'était plus enchaîné. Autour de lui, plus aucune pièce entièrement grise, juste une forêt d'arbres aussi décolorés que les yeux de la fillette. Des ampoules gisaient sur l'herbe obscure, accompagnées de bougies noires presque entièrement consumées. Il se baissa et toucha du bout de ses griffes l'une des ampoules. Elles tombèrent toutes aussitôt en poussières, les unes après les autres.

Il ne restait plus rien. Juste des cendres qui se dispersèrent à travers le ciel sombre.

Les cendres de ses souvenirs.


	2. Café noir - Zeleph & Acnologia

**Hellow ! Le deuxième texte, avec un peu de retard, le voilà ! Il se base sur le thème "Noir" et porte sur le couple Acnologia/Zeleph (z'avez jamais entendu parler ? Eh bien c'est chose faite à présent xD). Il est beaucoup plus long que le précédent (c'est limite un OS...). J'ai un peu peur d'avoir fait un Zeleph OOC mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas -'. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Genre :** _Romance

**_Rating_ :** T

**_Personnages_**_ **:**_ Acnologia, Zeleph

* * *

**Musique**

**Garbage - Cup of coffee**

* * *

**Café noir**

_« Café : noir comme le diable, chaud comme l'enfer, pur comme un ange, doux comme l'amour. » - __Talleyrand_

* * *

Vous vous êtes rencontrés dans un bistrot.

Tu étais seul assis au comptoir, ta mèche sombre cachant tes yeux éteints. Devant toi, une tasse de café noir que tu entourais de tes mains, cherchant à capter sa chaleur pour lutter contre le froid qui s'insinuait dans le bistro malgré le chauffage. Lui arriva silencieusement, comme un rêve. Il s'assit à côté de toi d'un bond et commanda lui aussi un café noir, sans sucre. Tu t'en rappelles comme si c'était hier. Il n'aimait pas le sucre dans le café, il le préférait corsé et plein d'amertume. Tu l'observas discrètement tout en buvant ta tasse avant qu'il ne tourne à son tour son regard vers toi. Tu sursautas et détournas les yeux. Mais tu avais eu le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait. De longs cheveux ébouriffés et aussi noirs que les tiens qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et qu'il avait attachés en une queue-de-cheval compacte, un visage fin bien qu'un peu effrayant et d'une pâleur extrême, d'étranges yeux bleu ciel hypnotisants. Il but sa tasse en à peine deux minutes et, après avoir payé le barman, partit en te lançant un dernier regard. Depuis ce jour-là, tu revins tous les matins, toujours à la même heure, toujours à la même place, tu commandas à chaque fois le même café noir. Et à chaque fois, il était revenu lui aussi, s'asseyant toujours à côté de toi. C'était lui qui avait engagé la conversation.

Il s'appelait Acnologia.

Quel nom étrange, tu te disais. Mais le tien aussi était étrange. Zeleph. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de se nommer comme cela. Personne sauf toi. Enfin, tu n'avais pas vraiment décidé. Et puis, tu l'aimais bien ce prénom. Acnologia ne sembla pas surprit lorsque tu le lui révélas, se contentant de boire une gorgée de café en hochant doucement la tête. Tu l'avais remarqué dès le début, mais ses gestes étaient tous empreints d'une immense grâce et d'une certaine délicatesse. Vous vous êtes revus plusieurs fois par la suite, beaucoup de fois, toujours à ce même bistrot, discutant devant vos deux tasses de café noir de tout, de vos vies, du temps, de vos goûts. Petit à petit, tu sentais que quelque chose n'allait plus en toi. Tu commençais à vouloir être avec lui plus longtemps et tout le temps. Ton cœur s'emballait dès que ses yeux azur se posaient sur toi. Tu tentas bien de réprimer cette sensation, mais tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre elle. Alors tu t'en rendis compte. Enfin.

Tu étais tombé amoureux de lui.

Aucun doute. Alors, loin d'être gêné ou paniqué, tu lui déclaras, tout simplement, avec un petit « Je t'aime » placé au milieu d'une conversation. Il se figea et te regarda longuement, une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits. Tu soutenais son regard, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Une minute s'écoula. Puis deux. Et tu attendais toujours. Puis, il se pencha finalement vers toi, reposant sa tasse sur le comptoir, et t'embrassa. Un baiser minuscule qui vibra comme un « moi aussi » contre ta bouche. Il se détacha ensuite de toi, puis, se levant en souriant, paya et quitta le bistrot d'un pas nonchalant. Et tu souris aussi en caressant lentement tes lèvres encore friandes de ses baisers.

Le lendemain, il arriva quelques minutes après toi, comme d'habitude, mais, cette fois-ci, il te salua d'un long baiser qui te fit légèrement rougir. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Tu savais déjà que sa réponse muette à ta déclaration t'y autorisait. Alors tu le pris par la main et l'entraînas en dehors du bistrot. Il ne résista pas et te suivit, un vague sourire sur ses lèvres. Vous vous êtes promenés en ville, toujours main dans la main. Tu t'extasiais sur des choses qui, en temps normal, t'auraient indifféré. Mais tu étais heureux. Vous avez déambulé à travers les rues toute la journée puis, le soir venu, tu lui proposas de venir chez toi. Il accepta. Tu savais ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais explorer son corps, le découvrir encore plus que tu n'en avais eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent. Tu voulais qu'il t'appartienne, mais aussi lui appartenir. À peine la porte passée et fermée, tu l'avais embrassé passionnément en le poussant à travers ton appartement, vers ta chambre. Il n'avait pas résisté et t'avait suivi sans contester. Cette nuit-là, tu réalisas ce que tu voulais depuis si longtemps.

Tu t'aventuras sur tous les endroits de son corps que tu pouvais atteindre, ressentant la chaleur de sa peau sur tes mains qui caressaient tour à tour son torse, son ventre, ses hanches. Tu le goûtas, refermant ta bouche sur son cou, le mordillant et prenant plaisir à l'entendre gémir sourdement. Tu le possédas, toi si effacé habituellement, tu le dominas. Mais lui aussi te posséda, te prodiguant caresses et baisers passionnés, te fixant de son regard où dansait une lueur de désir sauvage. Le matin, tu te réveillas, un café posé juste à côté de toi. Tu souris. C'était un café noir. Il entra dans la pièce, ne portant que son pantalon, son torse dénudé. Tu le regardais tout en buvant ta tasse, ton envie de le serrer dans tes bras se réveillant aux souvenirs de la veille. Une fois ton café terminé, tu tapotas la place à côté de toi pour lui demander de venir se rallonger, ce qu'il fit avec un mystérieux sourire. Il t'ouvrit ses bras sans que tu le lui demandes et tu t'y blottis en soupirant. Le sentir contre toi te faisait oublier toutes les choses horribles et douloureuses qui t'étaient arrivées dans ta vie. Tu avais enfin trouvé le bonheur.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce bonheur n'existait plus. Tu étais assis sur ton tabouret, au bistrot. Et tu attendais. Mais il ne venait plus. Il ne viendrait plus, tu le savais. Il avait disparu. Pour toujours. Tout ce qu'il te restait, c'était tes larmes. Et ce qui vous avait réunis.

Ce café noir posé devant toi.


	3. L'Opéra Rouge - Sting & Minerva

**Keukouw ! Me revoilà, avec du retard (j'ai deux thèmes à rattrapper T_T)... encore. Désolée ! Breeef, voici donc le texte sur le thème Rouge. C'est - encore - un UA (j'aime les UA, niark) sur Sting et Minerva qui m'a été inspiré par la légende du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_**Genre :** _Tragédie/Romance/Horreur

**_Rating_ :** T (pour présence de sang et de descriptions assez détaillées)

**_Personnages_**_ **:**_ Sting, Minerva

* * *

**Musique**

**Phantom of the Opera - Theme Song**

* * *

**L'Opéra Rouge**

_« Le rouge est la couleur de l'amour. Mais, plus encore, celle de la mort. » - __H._

* * *

Il s'approche. Lentement. Ses pas résonnent sur le sol de marbre. Une voix l'appelle à l'intérieur de la salle de représentation. Un murmure doux et sucré. Une voix de femme.

« Sting… Sting… Sting… Sting… »

Il savoure cette tonalité, il est attiré vers elle. Il ne peut pas lui résister. Il entre dans la salle. Partout, du rouge.

Les sièges. Rouges.

Le sol. Rouge.

Il s'avance. Une douce mélodie lui parvient. Un air de violon qui l'enivre, le séduit. Il lève la tête. Sur la scène, il y a une jeune femme. Elle danse tout en jouant d'un violon pourpre posé contre son cou blanc. Il se rapproche un peu plus. Elle se retourne et darde son regard obsidienne sur lui. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombent gracieusement sur ses épaules dénudées, pareils à une cascade d'encre. Deux tresses battent sur sa chevelure libre au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle tournoie sans le quitter des yeux, virevoltant dans sa robe blanche. Il monte les marches de la scène. Il ne maîtrise plus ses gestes. Toute son attention est tournée vers cette mystérieuse jeune femme à la beauté envoûtante. Toute son attention est accaparée par cette paire de pierres précieuses qui le fixent d'un air froid. Il avance encore et encore. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. La mélodie continue. La jeune femme entame un morceau triste, qui lui arrache même quelques larmes. Elles coulent sur sa peau blême et gouttent sur le sol. Il arrive près d'elle. Il tend le bras et lui touche doucement la joue.

Elle arrête de jouer.

C'est là qu'il s'en rend compte. Les larmes de la jeune femme ne sont pas faites d'eau. Mais de sang. Un sang d'un rouge profond qui tâche ses mains. Il écarquille les yeux. La robe, qu'il voyait quelques instants auparavant blanche, est à présent striée d'éclaboussures vermeilles. Les murs tout d'or ornés sont décorés de larges filets couleur cerise qui dégoulinent pour venir finir leur course dans les creux des gravures anciennes. Sur le sol s'étalent d'immenses flaques bordeaux comme du bon vin. Il recule. Une goutte lui tombe sur le visage. Il l'essuie avec sa main puis l'amène au niveau de ses yeux.

Du sang.

Il commence à trembler. Il lève son regard. Accrochés au plafond, une vingtaine de corps. Des hommes. Des femmes. Même une fillette et un petit garçon se tenant par la main. Tous ont les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, comme si leur cri leur avait été arraché avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de l'entendre résonner sur les murs ensanglantés. Ils sont recouverts d'un liquide carmin. Ils sont pendus, accrochés à des chaines dorées par le cou. Il baisse les yeux. La jeune femme a repris son morceau tout en continuant à le regarder. Il fait un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Soudain, un bruit de métal rompu. Un sifflement. Un poids s'abat sur lui dans un énorme fracas de cristal brisé. Alors qu'il ne sent plus rien et que ses yeux se ferment, une perle de verre roule devant lui. Et la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de sombrer, c'est cette minuscule perle.

Rouge.


End file.
